Koning Arthur
Handleiding - Onderwerpen -beheer - Defensie Web Website - Defensie Web Forum - Chatbox - gastenboek - Met dank aan Koning Arthur |- ! bgcolor="bisque" | Persoonlijke gegevens |- | |- | |} Koning Arthur (ook Artur of Artus) is een figuur uit de Keltische legenden en de middeleeuwse hoofse literatuur, wiens historiciteit niet vaststaat. Hij is de centrale figuur in Arthur-legendes (bekend als de Britse kwestie). In vroege Welshe teksten wordt hij nergens koning genoemd, maar dux bellorum (leider in de strijd), en middeleeuwse teksten noemen hem vaak amerauder (heerser). De historische Arthur Volgens sommige door historici min of meer betrouwbaar geachte bronnen was Arthur een Romano-Britse legeraanvoerder die tijdelijk een halt toeriep aan de veroveringen van de Angelsaksen in het Brittannië van de vijfde of zesde eeuw, nadat de Romeinse legioenen die provincie hadden verlaten. Van Arthur wordt beweerd dat hij meerdere slagen heeft gewonnen tegen de Saksen, waarvan de slag bij Mons Badonicus de bekendste is. Zeker is dat rond deze tijd inderdaad een heropleving van de Britse (tegenover de Angelsaksische) macht in Engeland plaatsvond; hoeveel daarvan aan Arthur moet worden toegeschreven, is echter niet meer dan giswerk. Sommigen identificeren Arthur met ene Riothamus, een "Bretonse koning" die tijdens de regering van Anthemius leefde. Helaas is over Riothamus weinig bekend; het is zelfs niet zeker of "Bretonse koning" refereert aan een koning van Brittannië of van Armorica; de oude naam van Bretagne. Andere historici stellen dat er geen bewijs is dat Arthur daadwerkelijk heeft bestaan. Zo zijn er geen contemporaine bronnen die hem noemen (maar bronnen uit deze periode zijn sowieso vrijwel afwezig). Veelal wordt als argument aangehaald dat een andere Romeinse Brit, mogelijk Ambrosius Aurelianus, de leider was in de oorlog tegen de Saksen in de slag bij Mons Badonicus. Deze historici stellen dat Arthur gebaseerd kan zijn op Lucius Artorius Castus, een Romein uit de tweede eeuw, of een halfvergeten Keltische godheid. Bronnen Vroege Arthur-verhalen Arthur wordt het eerst genoemd in Welshtalige literatuur. In een vroeg Welsh gedicht, de Y Gododdin van de dichter Aneirin (7e eeuw), vinden we over een van de figuren: 'Hij gaf de raven te eten, al was hij niet Arthur'. Dit gedicht echter, is in de loop der tijd gewijzigd en aangevuld, en het is niet zeker of de bedoelde regel een latere aanvulling is. Arthur wordt ook in het Boek van Taliesin genoemd, bijvoorbeeld De zetel van de heerser refereert aan Arthur de gezegende. In andere gedichten komen zinsnedes voor als de moed van Arthur, wij gingen met Arthur in zijn grootse daden en zoals bij de slag bij Badon met Arthur, gever van feesten, met zijn zwaarden rood van de strijd, zoals allen herinneren". De Historia Britonum Rond 830 schreef de monnik Nennius zijn Historia Britonum. Over dit werk wordt gezegd dat het een samenvoeging is van vroege legendes en geschiedenissen uit Wales. In dit boek wordt Arthur leider in de strijd genoemd, en niet koning. Twee verschillende bronnen die Nennius gebruikte refereren aan twaalf slagen waarin Arthur vocht, waaronder de slag bij Mons Badonicus. In deze slag zou Arthur persoonlijk 960 vijanden hebben gedood. De Annales Cambriae Volgens de Annales Cambriae sneuvelde Arthur in de Slag bij Camlann in 537. Culhwch and Olwen In dit verhaal uit Wales verschijnt Culhwch aan zijn hof om hulp bij het dingen naar de hand van Olwen. Arthur, die als familielid wordt genoemd, gaat akkoord, en vervult de wensen van Olwens vader (een reus) Ysbadden, waaronder de jacht op het enorme everzwijn Twrch Trwth De Vitae uit Wales Arthur maakt zijn opwachting in biografieën (Vitae) van heiligen uit Wales. In de levensbeschrijving van Illtud bijvoorbeeld wordt hij genoemd als neef van die heilige. In veel van deze verhalen wordt Arthur als onverschrokken krijger neergezet en niet per definitie als de nobele held zoals wij hem kennen. Volgens de Welshe biografie van Gildas, geschreven in de 11e eeuw door Caradoc of Llancarfan, werd Gildas' broer Hueil, een piraat van het eiland Man, door Arthur gedood. De legende volgens Monmouth In de twaalfde eeuw bracht de auteur Geoffrey of Monmouth voor het eerst de legenden van Merlijn en Arthur samen. Later voegden Franse romanciers als Chrétien de Troyes de Heilige Graal, Lancelot, Avalon en andere elementen toe. In het Duitse taalgebied ontstond de Parzival van Wolfram von Eschenbach. Bijna alle latere films en bewerkingen van de Arthurlegende gaan terug op het grote werk van Thomas Malory, Le Morte d'Arthur, uitgegeven in 1485. Twee belangrijke bewerkingen in boekvorm zijn die van Terence White en Marion Bradley. Het verhaal zoals het nu wordt verteld Het verhaal Arthur is de zoon van koning Uther Pendragon, een van de heersers in een sterk verdeeld Engeland. Uther sneuvelt op het slagveld in een poging om Engeland onder één koning te verenigen. Meteen daarop besluit Merlijn - magiër - Arthur aan het hof van een lokale heerser onder te brengen. Daar groeit Arthur op als de jongste zoon van een tamelijk onbelangrijke man. Zodoende zorgt Merlijn voor voldoende veiligheid. Zonder koning was er grote onrust in Engeland. Merlijn plaatste op het kerkhof van Londen een steen met daarop een aambeeld en daarin een zwaard. Toen de edelen uit de kerk kwamen, luisterden zij naar Merlijn. Die vertelde dat degene die dit zwaard uit deze steen en dit aambeeld trekt, de wettiggeboren koning van Engeland is. Vele edelen probeerden het, maar tevergeefs. Engeland had nog altijd geen koning. vertelt Arthur over Excalibur]] Op jonge leeftijd slaagt Arthur erin het zwaard uit het aambeeld te trekken. Hij moest namelijk een zwaard halen dat hij, als schildknaap van zijn adoptief broer Sir Kay, vergeten was mee te nemen. Veel edelen geloofden het nog niet en het land bleef in het begin van Arthurs regering nog verdeeld. Arthur verslaat zijn tegenstanders, waaronder enkele familieleden en verenigt de edelen. Tevens liet hij in deze tijd Camelot bouwen. Later zou Arthur zijn zwaard breken. Hij vroeg om een nieuw zwaard en kreeg dit van de vrouwe van het meer. Dit zwaard heette Excalibur. Zolang Arthur de schede van Excalibur in zijn bezit had, zou hij geen verwondingen oplopen. Vlak voor hij stierf zal Arthur de opdracht geven het zwaard terug in het meer te werpen. ]] Hij trouwt met de schone Guinevere en als huwelijkscadeau krijgt hij een ronde tafel, die hij als basis van zijn machtscentrum beschouwt. Er zitten twaalf ridders aan de tafel. Enkelen zijn: Walewein, Pellinore, Lancelot en Galahad. Niemand zit aan het hoofd, en daarmee is dus iedereen gelijk en zal iedereen worden gehoord. De doelen van de Ronde Tafel zijn het beter beschermen van het land, de Saksen overwinnen, en het hoofddoel is het vinden van de Heilige Graal. Dit wordt later voltooid door Galahad. Lancelot word vaak gezien als vaderlijke held en hij is in veel andere verhalen te vinden. Hij was de eerste ridder. Dat hield in dat hij de koningin moest beschermen. Morgana, Arthurs halfzuster, brengt hem uiteindelijk indirect ten val. Door gebruik te maken van een list, weet zij zwanger te worden van Arthur. Mordred wordt geboren en door Morgana opgevoed in de leer van de druïden. De jongeman haat Arthur en ontketent een oorlog. Tijdens afwezigheid van Arthur in Brittannië neemt Mordred de macht over. Arthur keert terug en gaat de confrontatie aan. Arthur doodt Mordred, maar raakt daarbij zelf dodelijk gewond. Arthur wordt in een schip door Morgana naar Avalon vervoerd. Het einde van de legende is Arthurs belofte terug te zullen keren wanneer Engeland in nood is. Tijdens een lange afwezigheid van Arthur raakten Guinevere en Lancelot verwikkeld in een liefdesaffaire. Omdat iedereen gelijk is, moet Arthur Guinevere berechten als overspelige vrouw. Lancelot vlucht. Arthur weet dat haar verwanten en Lancelot alles zullen doen om Guinevere te bevrijden, en daarom roept hij zijn ridders op om de brandstapel te bewaken. Gawain weigert dit. Lancelot verschijnt ten tonele en redt Guinevere van de executie, maar in het gevecht worden twee broers van Gawain, Gaheris en Gareth gedood. Dit doet Gawain in een zo grote woede ontsteken dat hij Arthur dwingt een oorlog tegen Lancelot te beginnen. Als Arthur naar Frankrijk oversteekt, laat hij Guinevere bij Mordred (zijn zoon) achter. Deze wil echter zelf met haar trouwen, om zo de troon te kunnen bestijgen. Dit leidt tot de fatale slag om Camlann, waarbij Mordred sneuvelt, Arthur dodelijk gewond raakt en het koninkrijk ten onder gaat. Schrijvers die de Arthurlegende hebben opgeschreven of gebruikt zijn onder andere: Vroeg middeleeuws *Chrétien de Troyes *Geoffrey van Monmouth *Nennius *Gerald van Wales *Gildas *Taliesin Laat middeleeuws *Thomas Malory Recenter *Walter Scott *Robert Buchanan *Thomas Campion *Alfred Tennyson (Idylls of the King), *Louis Couperus (Het zwevend Scaec), *Terence White (Arthur, The Once and Future King) *Nelly Montijn-de Fouw ('Sagen van Koning Arthur en de Ridders van de Tafelronde) *Marion Bradley (Mysts of Avalon} *Hal Foster (Prins Valiant) *Mary Stewart (Merlin trilogy: "The Crystal Cave", "The Hollow Hills", "The Last Enchantment") *Bernard Cornwell (Warlord Trilogy) *Jaap ter Haar (Koning Arthur) Verfilmingen van de Arthurlegende In de loop van de filmgeschiedenis zijn er diverse speelfilms, tekenfilms en TV series (deels) gebaseerd op de Artur legende. Een overzicht: * Knights of the Round Table (1953) * Prince Valiant (1954) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * Lancelot and Guinevere (1963) * Camelot (1967) * Lancelot du Lac (1974) * Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975) * Perceval le Gallois (1979) * Excalibur (1981) * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) * A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court (1994) * Guinevere (1994) * First Knight (1995) * A Kid in King Arthur's Court (1995) * Dragonheart (1996) * Prince Valiant (1997) * Merlin (1998) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * The Mists of Avalon (2001) * King Arthur (2004) * Merlin's Apprentice (2006) * The Last Legion (2007) * Merlin (2008) Externe links *uitgebreide bronnenlijst (Engelstalig) *diverse samenvattingen van Arthur-verhalen *Keltische site Categorie:Koning van Engeland Arthur Categorie:Personen